Défis ! Défis ! Yep !
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Bah sans commentaire. Cet endroit est donc un recueil de défis faits par mes lecteurs. : Basé sur le manga Naruto mais on peut toujours s'attendre à quelques imprévus !
1. Introduction

Bonjour les amis ! Yume est de retour pour des défis ! YEAH !

Bon, ceci n'est pas une fic on peut plus appeler ça une introduction à ce qui suivra dans les prochains chapitres. Comme le dit l'intitulé, nous sommes ici (enfin plutôt moi) pour des défis.

Bon je vous explique :

- de un : je ne suis plus assez rapide pour pouvoir vous poster ma prochaine fic (ainsi que les autres) puisqu'elle est loin d'être terminée.

- de deux : je souhaiterais tout de même envoyer des fics, ou plutôt des drabbles, pour montrer que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire malgré mes études.

Conclusion :

Il me faut des idées de drabbles Naruto ! Car là je ne vois pas trop quoi faire. Je n'ai que des histoires longues, trèèèèèss longue qui attendent patiemment leur tour pour être écrite. :)

# # #

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je veux des défis. Vous me donnez je ne sais pas genre un début de situation, pourquoi pas des mots que je dois utiliser au moins une fois dans le drabble et comme ça je pourrais vous faire plaisir ! Attention, je pense surtout écrire des situation rigolotes ! Ouais,c'est ça ! Je veux vous faire rire, et non pleurer ! Mais bon, après si des situations me donne une idée pas si marrante, je la ferais quand même pour faire plaisir. :D (Attention sur Naruto ! Mais vous pouvez quand même essayer sur d'autres mangas que je connais, si l'idée semble super cool il est possible que je la fasse)

Je vais donc mettre chacun de vos défis, et idées avec votre nom ! Ainsi je vous préviendrais lorsque je l'aurais faite. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne prendrais pas forcément tout.. J'utiliserai ceux qui m'inspirent, normal quoi ! Je ne veux pas me triturer trop longtemps les méninges. Donc, désolé d'avance à ceux auxquels je ne prendrai pas l'idée. ^^'

# # #

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir les défis déjà donnés, allez sur mon blog à cette adresse :

yumelove-reiyasenpai . skyrock .com (/)3099906303-YEAH-De-retour-pour-des-defis-8D. html

(enlevez les parenthèses et les espaces et ajoutez bien sur http devant)

Voilà, et je précise que j'ajouterai au fil des demandes de mes lecteurs les défis que vous m'enverrez. (sur mon blog bien entendu, ici c'est bien trop compliqué) ;)

Bisous, bisous les gens !

**YuMe**


	2. L'ironie de la mort

Voici le premier défi !

Bonjour les amis ! Bon comme j'avais un petit peu oublié cette journée que tout le monde apprécie, je cite le Sasunaru day, je m'excuse profondément pour avoir écrit cette histoire sans queue ni tête qui n'est autre qu'un défi de ma couz. D'ailleurs je la mes pour le Sasunaru day alors qu'on est centré plus sur Kiba mais bon ! C'est pas grave ! Comme je l'ai dis avant, ce sont des défis qui ne sont pas essentiellement basé sur le couple Sasuke et Naruto mais plus sur le manga, et elles sont la pour faire rire ! Donc, je vous laisse lire cette fic ! ;)

**Défi de **_YoruNeko_ : Un mort dans l'histoire mais elle doit être marrante.

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé c'est tombé sur Kiba. Je précise qu'elle m'avait souligné que ce serait trop simple si c'était Danzo. Donc j'ai fait en sorte que le mort soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne que l'on déteste.

**# # #**

**L'ironie de la mort**

Aujourd'hui on fêtait les deux ans de couple de Sasuke et Naruto. D'ailleurs, à en voir le regard du brun sur le blond, ils allaient pleinement profiter de la nuit qui arrivait. Kiba, avait promis aux deux tourtereaux d'être présent à la fête organisé à vingt heure tapante. Mais à son plus grand désarrois , Tsunade lui avait confié une mission bien trop longue pour tenir sa promesse.

Mais Kiba est un homme de parole et il fit de son mieux pour la terminer dans les temps et arriver à la fête le soir même. Il avait donc combattu à mainte et mainte reprises des ninjas qui pétaient plus haut que leur cul mais qui n'étaient pas capable de le toucher une seule fois. Par contre, il y avait eu des ninjas plus coriaces qui lui ont donné du fil à retordre. Mais étant un bon ninja de Konoha, à l'aide de son fidèle destrier Akamaru, il les pulvérisa non sans avoir quelques blessures sur le corps. Ce fut donc une des journées les plus longues de sa vie et les plus difficiles ! D'ailleurs, Kiba avait eu tout de même beaucoup de veine d'être toujours en vie, sains et sauf, car son envie de rentrer le plus vite possible à Konoha le rendait facilement vulnérable sur le trajet si bien que certains ninjas en avaient profité pour lui faire un coup bas. Heureusement pour ce jeune brun tatoué de triangles sur les joues, il avait un coéquipier qui prenait soin de lui et c'était son chien Akamaru qui le prévenait ou le sauvait d'une attaque mortelle. Il arriva finalement devant les portes de Konoha à vingt heures et quart totalement essoufflé, suant de tous les pores et gouttant de sang à quelques endroits. Il n'avait pas le temps de se changer ou de guérir ses plaies, il alla donc au point de rendez vous des deux hommes les plus sexy du village, j'ai nommé Sasuke et Naruto.

« Enfin ! » Voilà ce que pensait Kiba en aillant dans son champ de vision les deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche tandis que les autres applaudissaient ou sifflaient pour eux. Il avait donc juste raté le discours de ses deux amis. Tant pis, il était tout de même là comme il l'avait dis, mais avec un peu de retard. Il était heureux, limite plus heureux pour lui, c'est-à-dire d'être arriver à temps, que pour eux. Il ne salua d'ailleurs personne et s'assied sur un banc vide devant une table remplie de confiseries et de nourriture. Putain, ce qu'il avait faim ! Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il ne prit même plus la peine de souhaiter pleins de bonheurs à ses deux amis. Non, il dégusta comme un gros porc ce qu'il avait sous la main tout seul alors que tout le monde était debout à embrasser sur la joue et féliciter Naruto et Sasuke comme chaque année car ce couple et LE couple du village qui ne se cache pas pour se rouler des gros patins. Akamaru s'était quant à lui échoué au sol pas loin de son maître pour faire une sieste qu'il avait pleinement mérité. Kiba avait donc son cerveau centré sur son ventre qui lui disait « manger ! ». Il s'empiffrait au point de pouvoir s'étrangler lui même. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un morceau de poulet ne passa pas comme il le fallait et il s'étouffa tout seul sur son banc sans que personne ne vienne l'aider. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, tentant vainement de retrouver de l'oxygène pour ses poumons. Et le drame survint. Kiba tomba mollement par terre, dans un bruit mat que personne n'entendit malheureusement. Et ses yeux se voilèrent pour laisser place à un corps sans vie. S'il avait su, il aurait au moins saluer quelques gens pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Mais personne ne l'avait oublié, bien au contraire ! Personne ne savait qu'il était là, en ce moment même échoué sur le sol avec du poulet plein la bouche. Non, personne ne le savait et ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que sa vie s'éteignit ce soir même sans que personne ne le sache.

Du côté des tourtereaux, Sasuke embrassait goulument son petit ami. Naruto se demanda quelque chose juste après ce baiser. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

- Nee, Sas'ke ? Y'a pas quelque chose qu'on aurait oublié ? demanda-t-il

- Planter le village pour baiser comme des lapins à la maison ?

- Nan ! Baka. Je parle sérieusement.

- Mh, non franchement je ne vois pas.

Puis, Sasuke le pris par le menton pour l'embrasse sauvagement comme dans ses habitudes. Il n'avait rien oublié de vraiment important. Non pas du tout, hormis un certain Kiba qui avait par mégarde perdu la vie. Mis à part cela tout allait bien dans le village.

Qui aurait cru qu'un ninja perdrait la vie si bêtement hein ? La normal serait de mourir au combat, tué par des ennemis redoutables. Et bien non ! Kiba, jeune ninja de 25 ans, avait perdu la vie en s'étouffant avec du poulet après avoir fait une mission de rang A (oui de rang A !) où il avait à plusieurs reprise failli perdre la vie. Pourquoi avoir essayé de souver sa peau face à des ninjas pour mourir en s'étouffant ? Ironique, non ?

**# # #**

Bon, et bien reviews ? :)


End file.
